Majin Magic Part Two (Legacies Episode)
This story is a part of the Dragon Ball: Legacies collection. It is written by user NomadMusik. Characters: *Bibidi (protagonist) **Kad (father) (deceased) (mentioned) **Abra (mother) (deceased) (mentioned) **Alak (older brother) (deceased) (mentioned) **Drenecilla (spouse) *Buu (major character) *Babidi (major character) *Dabura (semi-major character) *Mysterious Man (major character) Story: "Your heart is your soul, Yet your brain isn't your full imagination. It's only part of your of imagination. Your heart is the other part, Of your imagination. Your brain isn't your judgement, either. It is your heart that's your judgement. Your brain only holds the mind and intelligence, Which, is nothing to love, Which the heart also holds." -NomadMusik "...Hello... Bibidi..." said a mysterious man. "Wha-? Whose there?" Bibidi said, with fear. The mysterious man didn't respond. "I know..." he said. "You know what!?" Bibidi said, with shock of the man's knowledge. "I know what happened to your brother... Alak..." "D-don't remind me of that!" Bibidi said, with fear and hostility. "Didn't know you were gonna act this way. Just let the darkness take course through your veins. Let it pierce your blood and soul..." "J-just wh-what the h-hell are y-you!?" Bibidi said, taking no caution to what he's saying. "You ever hear of someone who's too dangerous to let live? Consider me that someone." the man said, without emotion. "Leave me alone!" Bibidi said, throwing dirt at him. "As you wish, but remember this, you will regret your sins... in future times..." "Grr... Keradava Adava!" The attack instantly "killed" the man. "See you in hell." He walked away. He turned back for one second, and the body dissappeared. "What the hell?" Twenty years later, and that death had still been stuck in his head. "Is that man still alive?" or "Did they find his body?" were thoughts that always rambled his mind. Even the man himself had appeared in his mind, saying things like "Remember me? I'm the person you killed.", "See you in hell." and even things he already said, like "Just let the darkness take course through your veins. Let it pierce your blood and soul...". Of course, he just ignored them, but they just kept coming back. He also had thoughts of his family, and he regreted his past actions. But he could still see his mother crying. She killed herself a couple years ago. Back to the story, he was married to a woman named Drenecilla, and had a child with her, Babidi. He also had a servant, who would do his bidding, even though he hated him very much. He wanted to be free, with no master. He also had a thrill for killing, something he would like to do to Bibidi. "Daddy, can I play with the funny man's sword?" Babidi said, at six years old. "Well, can he?" Bibidi said. "Ugh fine..." "Oh no you don't!" Drenecilla said. "Fine, Drenecilla. But don't be dissappointed, Babidi. Remember, you can play with the funny man's sword all you want when I die..." "****..." Dabura said, under his breath. "Ah, but daddy!" "No buts, Babidi. Now go to bed..." "Aw man!" "Now, honey, could you tell him a bedtime story?" Bibidi said, "yawning". "Oh... alright..." She went up to read him a story. "Alright Dabura. Let's go..." "Yes... master..." TBC... Trivia: *The "Mysterious Man" is a relative to The Forgotten's "The Benefactor." **"You ever hear of someone who's too dangerous to let live? Consider me that someone." is taken directly out of The Forgotten. *Much like the name Bibidi was based off the story Cinderella, Drenecilla is an anagram of Cinderella. *Dabura in the story is similar to the one in Dragon Ball Z: Futuristic Tales. They both hated Bibidi, and wanted to kill him. **Some would even say that they are the same person... But that's for you, the fans, to decide... ;) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Legacies